Bidlo Kwerve
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Corellia | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 0 BBY | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Lieutenant van Jabba | species = Mens Corellian | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Zwart met streepje wit | oogkleur = Groen | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jabba the Hutt | era = }} thumb|250px|Bidlo Kwerve Bidlo Kwerve was een Corellian die in dienst was van Jabba the Hutt en een tijdlang de concurrent was van Bib Fortuna om Jabbas Majordomus te worden. Biografie Bidlo Kwerve was een Corellian die een Pirate en Smokkelaar was geweest alvorens hij in dienst trad van de organisatie van Jabba the Hutt als één van zijn top Lieutenants. Kwerve had een ruw gelaat en was makkelijk herkenbaar aan de witte streep in zijn zwarte haren. Het was Kwerve’s ambitie om de oude Naroon Cuthus te vervangen als Majordomus van Jabba en zijn grote concurrent in de strijd was Bib Fortuna. Jabba genoot ervan om de twee te laten bekvechten en Kwerve en Fortuna begonnen elkaar meer en meer te haten, al was Kwerve sowieso geen graag gezien figuur in Jabba's Palace. Kwerve vervulde taken als lijfwacht van Jabba, het laden van schepen, het onderhouden van Jabba's Townhouse in Mos Eisley en boodschappen voor Jabba aannemen en doorsturen. Een groot gebrek was echter dat Kwerve geen Huttese verstond en praatte, in tegenstelling tot Bib Fortuna. Na het overlijden van Naroon Cuthus brak de tweestrijd tussen Bib en Bidlo echt los. Op Kwenn Space Station haalden Han Solo en Chewbacca de woede van Kwerve op hun hals door hem te snel af te zijn in een vuurgevecht. Later tijdens hun bezoek werden Kwerve en zijn Blaster bekogeld met eten door Salacious Crumb, een Kowakian Monkey-Lizard die Jabba aan het lachen bracht. Rond 0 BBY was Kwerve tijdelijk gepromoveerd tot Majordomus maar na een nieuw conflict met Han Solo werd deze promotie snel ingetrokken. Niet veel later kreeg Kwerve een gouden kans om Fortuna voor altijd te verslaan. Via Jawas was Kwerve te weten gekomen dat een schip was geland in de Dune Sea met aan boord een gevaarlijk creature. Kwerve ging op onderzoek uit met enkele Gamorreans. Fortuna vertrouwde het echter niet en volgde de Corellian. Fortuna en Kwerve zorgden er samen voor dat het creature tot in Jabba’s Palace geraakte waar het werd gepresenteerd aan Jabba als verjaardagscadeau. Jabba was enorm blij met de Rancor en hij beloonde Fortuna en Kwerve. Eén van hen zou moeten genoegen nemen met de functie van Majordomus. De andere zou een nog grotere eer te wachten staan. Bib Fortuna nam in dank de positie van Majordomus aan. Bidlo kreeg de grotere eer om als eerste slachtoffer voor de Rancor te dienen en in het valluik te vallen dat hijzelf met Bib had laten installeren. Vreemd genoeg zou Bidlo na zijn dood wraak nemen op het beest. Toen Luke Skywalker in 4 ABY bij de Rancor viel, ontsnapte hij aan het dier en greep hij in laatste instantie een schedel die hij tegen een controleknop gooide die een massieve poort liet crashen op het hoofd van de Rancor. Deze schedel was die van Bidlo Kwerve. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi – Schedel Bron *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Tales from Jabba’s Palace *This Crumb for Hire – Comic *Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley *CCG category:Mensen category:Corellians category:Jabba the Hutt category:Piraten category:Smokkelaars